


Монеты

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Написано на спецтур «Stucky World War II» Старбакс-феста по заявке:На пути из Аззано в лагерь Баки лихорадит. Стив кутает его в свою куртку. Додайте любви и нежности.





	Монеты

Новое тело легкое, сильное, ноги приятно пружинят по траве, мокрой от ночной росы, ночь плывет назад, ветер обдувает разгоряченные щеки. Хорошо, так бы и шагать. Стив и шагает - и остальные идут за ним, испуганные, голодные, свободные. Он бы шел еще быстрее - но теперь приходится ждать других. Ждать Баки, который упрямо старается не отставать и все равно отстает. И взгляд у Баки ему не нравится; тот смотрит будто в себя. Сперва он еще отдавал команды своим, что-то объяснял, а теперь замолчал, прикусил губу, кажется, если сейчас они все полягут - Баки так и продолжит идти, и не заметит.  
В конце концов, когда они оказываются в лесу, Стив объявляет привал. Он не понимает, отчего все слушаются его - он всего лишь парень в разноцветной форме, который танцевал в рекламе, пока они били врага. Но отчего-то так получается. Ребята валятся на землю, как срубленные деревья, и Стив понимает - еще немного, и кто-то просто не дошел бы.  
Баки сидит, привалившись к дереву, и занимается неизвестно чем, вместо того, чтобы спать. Разглядывает грязные монеты на ладони.  
\- Что у тебя?  
Он поднимает запавшие глаза. Улыбается. Улыбка дрожит, как на порвавшейся киноленте.  
\- Смотри. Здесь нашел. Нам хватит...  
\- На что хватит, Бак?  
\- На перевозку, - говорит тот и щурится. - Когда дойдем до реки.  
Твою мать, думает Стив. Обычно-то он себе не позволяет и думать такими словами. Но сейчас...  
Он все продолжает улыбаться.  
\- Как раз за двоих. Как на "Циклоне".  
Он становится на колени рядом с другом, звездно-полосатыми штанами в грязь, в подмокшую хвою.  
\- Баки. Мы идем не к реке. Мы идем к лагерю. Возвращаемся к своим.  
\- Ага, - он облизывает губы, и Стив не сразу понимает, что нужно дать ему воды, и клянет себя за нерасторопность. Тычет фляжкой Баки в губы, тот хмурится и отмахивается.  
\- От чего ты умер? - спрашивает он .  
Господи. Иисусе-Мария-Иосиф, все трое сразу.  
\- Бак. Да погляди ты на меня. Ну ладно, я изменился. Но я что, похож на мертвеца?  
\- Нет, - шепчет Баки. - Нет.  
Стив срывает с себя куртку, оборачивает ей плечи Баки.  
\- Ничего, - говорит тот. - Смотри, как все хорошо получилось. Я думал, Он уже от нас отказался, после того, что мы тут делали... Ты не знаешь, Стиви, там, дома, никто не знает... А смотри, как все вышло. Мы все тут хотели свободы, сбежать вот так... чтоб всем сразу. А я хотел тебя увидеть... еще хоть раз. И ты смотри, какой стал. Как всегда мечтал, теперь-то тебе стадион пробежать - раз плюнуть... Видишь, зря мы боялись. И капрал тот зря боялся.  
Баки всегда рассказывал всякие страсти. Вроде того, как по Стейтен-Айленду ходят призраки умерших в карантине эмигрантов. Или что продавец скобяной лавки - на самом деле вампир, поэтому и не выходит из магазинчика при свете дня. Или что тени деревьев на ночной дороге - на самом деле руки духов, и могут схватить тебя за ноги. Стив верил - и сейчас верит на секунду, что Баки прав, что оба они умерли, сам он - в больнице для чахоточных, а Баки - на пыточном столе. И не было ни Эрскина, ни броска в Аццано.  
Этой мысли хватает, чтобы Стив разозлился.  
\- И звезды. Смотри, звезд сколько. Если б я тогда знал, я бы ему сказал...  
Голос превращается в бессвязный быстрый шепот. Стив думает: ударить. Дать пощечину, чтоб остановить истерику, как учили.  
А эти - сколько его били? На лице синяков нет, но видно длинную ссадину, что уходит под рваную рубашку, воспаленные следы от наручников на запястьях.  
Вместо пощечины он сильно сжимает лицо Баки в ладонях.  
\- Послушай. Мы оба живы. Твои товарищи тоже живы. А у тебя лихорадка, поэтому ты и несешь всякую чушь.  
Баки тяжело сглатывает. Кивает. Не верит.  
\- Баки! Смотри на меня! Вот так смотри. Кого ты видишь, придурок несчастный? Кого? А?  
Он молчит. Монеты соскальзывают с дрожащей ладони на землю. Баки медленно-медленно качает головой. Жуткая улыбка пропадает, он, будто проснувшись, морщит лоб.  
\- Ты чего кричишь, Роджерс? Черт, я что-то...  
Баки обводит взглядом лес.  
\- Я решил, будто мы...  
\- Вижу, что ты решил. Бак. Все в порядке. Это я... правда я. Мы идем домой. А тебе бы отдохнуть.  
Он тянет друга на себя, трогает губами лоб - раскаленный. Если б можно было только забрать его жар, втянуть в себя. Баки куртка велика, это непривычно, и непривычно быть таким сильным рядом с ним. Но хорошо, что получается его закутать.  
\- Господи. Тебя же всего трясет.  
Только сейчас он понимает: Баки может попросту не дожить до базы. На чистом адреналине они выбрались с той фабрики, а теперь адреналин закончился, зато началась лихорадка. А у него даже аптечки нет. Спасатель чертов. Стив прижимает Баки к себе - неловкий сверток в армейской куртке, такой горячий. Баки невнятно протестует, а потом замолкает, дышит ему в плечо.  
\- Ну ты глянь, - говорят из темноты. - Парочка голубков, любо-дорого глядеть.  
Из-за деревьев выбираются двое - усатый парень и азиат с усталым лицом - его зовут Морита, это Стив уже успел узнать.  
\- А ты не завидуй, - говорит Морита. - Тебе-то никто куртку не одолжит.  
Усатый хмурится.  
\- Сильно его приложило?  
\- Сильно.  
\- Кэп, - говорит Морита. - При всем уважении... Из той комнаты, откуда вы его вытащили, никто не возвращался. А его забрали три дня назад. Мы были в одной камере.  
\- Джим хочет сказать, что сержант, конечно, молодец. Но я бы на твоем месте не рассчитывал, что он допилит до самой базы на своих двоих.  
\- Ничего, - зло говорит Стив. - Не допилит - потащу. Вот что, - голос у него всегда становится отрывистым и ломким, когда он волнуется, и оттого людям дома часто казалось, будто он с ними резок, чуть что - пытается командовать. Но сейчас это хорошо. - Пока остаемся здесь, хотя бы на час-полтора. Баки... Сержант Барнс вряд ли единственный в таком состоянии. Морита, можешь расставить часовых - тех, кто еще может стоять? А...  
\- Дуган, - говорит усатый.  
\- Спасибо, Дуган. Если можешь... Спроси, не прихватил ли хоть кто-то фляжку шнапса, неважно, хоть чего-то. Я отдам. Достану настоящего французского коньяка, я знаю, у кого. Ему бы сейчас хоть глоток...  
\- Будет, - коротко говорит Дуган и исчезает. За ним, отдав честь, пропадает во тьму Морита. Стив остается с Баки один. Он осторожно садится, прислонившись спиной к дереву, устраивает Баки поудобнее у себя на коленях, притискивает, отдавая тепло. Тот дышит рвано в полусне-полубреду, мычит, губы снова шевелятся, и Стив угадывает, что он опять повторяет свой номер.  
\- Тише, тише, Бак, уже все...  
Стив осторожно дует ему в лоб, как мама учила - от плохих снов. Голоса остальных доносятся, будто из-за пелены. Оброненных Баки монеток не видно, и Стива это странно успокаивает.  
"Мы идем не к реке", - думает он.  
Через полтора часа, когда уже занимается рассвет и хочешь-не хочешь надо идти дальше, Баки вскакивает как ни в чем не бывало. Будто и не было ни жара, ни бреда. Он отдает куртку Стиву, несмотря на уговоры, и, пока тот не видит, быстро нагибается, поднимая что-то с земли.


End file.
